Mausefell
'''Mausefell' (Original: Mousefur) ist eine drahtige, kleine, schwarzbraune Kätzin. Auftritte Staffel 1 In die Wildnis Mausefell wird kaum erwähnt, scheint aber noch nicht sehr lange eine Kriegerin zu sein, da sie recht schwach wirkt. Im Prolog ist sie im Kampf zwischen DonnerClan und FlussClan anwesend. Sie wird von einem FlussClan-Krieger zu Boden geworfen, doch Tigerkralle jagt die Katze davon. Sie war Teil der Patrouille, die Frostfells Junge rettete und Braunstern vertrieb. Sie half zu beweisen, dass Gelbzahn unschuldig war, indem sie nachsah welche Farbe das Fell zwischen Tüpfelblatts Krallen hatte. Feuer und Eis Als Feuerherz Wolkenjunge in den Clan bringt, ist Mausefell absolut dagegen ihn aufzunehmen. Später beruhigt sie sich wieder und geht mit Feuerherz und Weißpelz auf Patrouille. Sie riecht als erstes SchattenClan-Katzen, die sich später als Braunstern und seine Anhänger herausstellen. Der WindClan wird vom Schatten-und FlussClan attackiert. Sie wird von Tigerkralle ausgewählt mitzukämpfen. Im Kampf sieht man sie zusammen mit Weißpelz Leopardenfell bekämpfen. Geheimnis des Waldes Mausefell bekommt einen Schüler: Dornenpfote. Zusammen mit Weißpelz und Dornenpfotes Schwester Maispfote zeigt sie ihm das Territorium. Mit Sturmwind und ihrem Schüler war sie auch jagen. Sie darf zur zweiten Großen Versammlung mit. Der SchattenClan und der WindClan greifen den DonnerClan an, weil sie den Verräter Braunschweif beherbergen. Sie kämpft vor allem gegen Hellpelz. Sie leckt ihrer Freundin Glanzfell übers Ohr als sie ihr von ihren Jungen erfährt und, dass sie bald in die Kinderstube ziehen wird. Als die Streuner angreifen bekämpft sie einen riesigen, getigerten Kater. Nachdem Tigerkralle versucht Blaustern umzubringen, fragt sie, wie er davon ausgehen konnte Unterstützung zu bekommen, wenn er ihre Anführerin tötet. Vor dem Sturm Sie geht mit Langschweif und Dornenpfote auf eine Grenzpatrouille. Sie nervt Leopardenfell auf einer Großen Versammlung, indem sie fragt, wie es Nebelfuß' Jungen geht, welche Feuerherz und Graustreif gerettet haben. Sie ist neugierig und möchte wissen, was mit den SchattenClan-Katzen los ist, da sie sehr krank aussehen. Sie, ihr Schüler Dornenpfote und Sturmwind werden von Tigerkralle und einer Gruppe Streuner attackiert. Sturmwind stirbt dabei und Dornenpfotes Pfote wird verletzt. Sie wurde kaum verletzt und führte Feuerherz und eine Patrouille zu dem Ort, an dem sie angegriffen wurden. Gefährliche Spuren Sie geht mit Borkenpelz, dessen Schüler Aschenpfote und Feuerherz Schüler Wolkenpfote am Tag nach Tigersterns Bekanntmachung als Anführer des SchattenClans auf Morgenpatrouille. Als Feuerherz versucht einem Kampf mit dem WindClan zu verhindern, unterstützt sie ihn, nachdem Weißpelz sagt, es ist nicht richtig den WindClan anzugreifen. Am Ende des Buches ist sie Teil der “Kette” die die Hundemeute zur Schlucht führen soll. Sie läuft zwischen Sandsturm und Graustreif, als sie vor der Meute wegrennt um sie zu Graustreif zu locken, reißt sie sich eine Kralle ein. Stunde der Finsternis Als Blausterns Geheimnis über Nebelfuß und Steinfell bekannt wird, weiß sie nicht, ob Feuerherz lügt oder nicht. Später geht sie mit Feuerstern und ihrem Schüler Dornenpfote auf Patrouille, um seine Krieger-Fähigkeiten zu testen. Mausefell hat keinen Zweifel an ihm, da seine Ernennung schon überfällig ist. Sie kämpft als Teil des LöwenClans gegen den BlutClan. Während des Kampfes ist sie an Farnpelz' Seite und hat tiefe Krallenspuren auf der Flanke. Sie kämpft mutig bis zum Ende. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Sie geht auf eine Jagdpatrouille, nachdem Langschweifs Augen von einem Kaninchen zerkratzt wurden. Sie ist auch Mitglied der Grenzpatrouille, die Wulle ertappt, wie er auf Clanterritorium herumstreift. Sie ist dagegen, dass Feuerstern und Sandsturm den Wald verlassen. Drei Monde nach Feuersterns Rückkehr von der Reise ist er mit Mausefell und Brombeerkralle auf Patrouille und sagt, dass er sie beide auf die Große Versammlung mitnehmen will. Mitternacht Sie erscheint zwar nicht im Buch wird aber in der Hierarchie augelistet Mondschein Sie erscheint zwar nicht im Buch wird aber in der Hierarchie augelistet Morgenröte Sie erscheint zwar nicht im Buch wird aber in der Hierarchie augelistet Sternenglanz Zusammen mit den anderen kommt sie am See-Territorium und als später Mottenflügel den Vorschlag macht die Insel als Treffpunkt für die Große Versammlung zu benutzen, macht Mausefell deutlich das sie nicht zu jeder Große Versammlung schwimmen gehen wird. Als Brombeerkralle die DonnerClan Katzen zur Abreise ins neue Territorium zusammensucht, findet er sie bei Bleifuß und schickt sie zum Versammlungsort. Auf dem Weg müssen die Katzen den Bach überqueren und Mausefell weigert sich, erst als Eichhornschweif ihr ein schönes warmes Nest verspricht überquert sie den Bach. Später als der Clan im neuen Lager angekommen sind, beschwert sie sich über die ungeschützte Lage und darüber das es kein warmes Moosnest gibt, wie Eichhornschweif es ihr versprochen hatte. Mausefell plagten später Magenkrämpfe die von dem verdorbenen Wasser herrührten, das Mottenflügel verteilt hat. Rußpelz und Blattpfote können ihr aber schnell helfen, so das sie bald wieder gesund ist. Nach Spinnenpfotes Kriegerernennung geht sie in den Ruhestand. Dämmerung Sie ist nun eine Älteste. Beim Angriff der Dachse hat sie den Einfall , dass sie mit Langschweif und Goldblüte in Feuersterns Bau geht, da Langschweif das Lager nicht über den von Eichhornschweif vorgeschlagenen Weg verlassen kann, weil er blind ist. Sonnenuntergang Sie breuft eine Clanversammlung, da sie dagegen ist das Sturmpelz und Bach im Donnerclan bleiben. Familie *Mutter: Einauge *Vater: Kurzschweif *Bruder: Sturmwind Sonstiges *Mausefell wollte nie einen Gefährten. *In ''Sternenglanz wird bekannt das sie Wasser nicht mag. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Ältester Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere